Gypsy Boy
by BasilThymeSage
Summary: A south wind blows spring into a small french village, bringing with it a unwelcome surprise. WARNINGS Future Yaoi BoyLove Don't Like, Don't Read.
1. Intro

Ok so this is the beginning of my first story so reviews are much appreciated!

ALSO – This story is Yaoi (Boy Love). Don't like don't read.

Disclaimer – Characters DON'T belong to me, although the story does.

**Gypsy Boy**

Honestly as I look back on my life I would never believe that I would end up here. Not here on this earth or here on this river boat, I mean here, sitting next to the love of my life, granted he was sleep but still never in my wildest Dreams.

Okay, okay I'm getting ahead of my self. Introductions first, My name, is Axel, well to be more specific, I'm Axel Flynn, formally of Cahors, France, now well I'm not sure where I am now.

So how did I get to be in some unknown place sitting next to the love of my life, well I'll tell you…


	2. The Boat, she's a comin'

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

The morning started out like any other winters morning, I got up almost hating the world (mostly because it was unbelievably cold), had breakfast and it was off to work (I'm a carpenter), the same thing I had done for twenty two years. Get up and go, Get up and go, Get up and go. That was my life.

Even though it was unbelievably cold that morning I knew spring was on its way, how? The wind, I could feel it change, blowing south.

Spring was definitely around the corner.

____________LOL___________

A few days later it was definitely spring, the sun beat down on the village and there was a cool breeze in the air. That day I had gone down to the river after church, just to be alone – away from my 'girlfriend'. So I was down by the river for a few minutes then I noticed something moving down the middle of it, it looked like a house boat of some kind. I squinted to get a better look at it, the sun glaring off the water into my eyes, I had never seen any thing like it before. I straight away stiffened, turning and running back into the square.

"HEY!" I yelled, some people turned to look at me, "THERE'S A BOAT! COMING DOWN THE RIVER!" A few of the younger boys looked interested, then instantly looked away when the mayor came bustling into the square.

"What's all this noise about?" he looked around, his gaze landing on me, "Well?"

I looked at him wide-eyed, "there's someone coming Sir, I was just down by the river and I saw them." I pointed in the direction of the river

The mayor's eye's widened, "WHAT?!" the mayor's face reddened "They're back." his voice lowered to an angry whisper. "Everybody is to go home straight away!" His voice now booming, at that point everybody quickly gathered themselves and shuffled back to they're homes. I gulped and took a step back, "except you Axel, you will come with me."

I nodded once, staying silent. You never, ever wanted to get on the mayor's bad side.

The mayor turned to leave, beckoning me to follow. I followed after him quickly.

"Axel, when did you see this boat?" the mayor asked now pacing in his office.

"Uh just before, they were about half a mile down the river."

The Mayor fisted his hair, "DARN!" he turned back to Axel, "you must tell everyone that they are not to go down to the river, then I want you to go down there and give one of them this" The mayor scribbled on a piece of paper then folded it up.

"Um, why?"

"Just do it Axel" the mayor rubbed his forehead, feeling the impending headache.

"Okay…" Axel trailed off, then left the office. He trundled down the City Hall's steps and called out from where he stood "HEY!" the people turned to him, "THE MAYOR DON'T WANT ANYONE DOWN BY THE RIVER!" The people shrugged and went back to they're business. Axel sighed and trotted back down to the centre of the square before returning to the river, where he waited for the boat to arrive.


	3. Awestruck

_**A.N. Sorry guys but this one is going to be a short one. There are certain things that need to go in this one so that's all I've put in it. Sorry again, if you like the long chapters.**_

…I sighed and trotted back down to the centre of the square before returning to the river, where I waited for the boat to arrive.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

_Gypsy Boy - Chapter 2 - 'Awestruck'_

_I squinted as the boat came slowly towards me, the sun was reflecting off something, maybe a mirror, straight into my eyes. When the boat was finally close enough to see clearly, I did notice that it was in fact a mirror that was reflecting into my eyes, but that is not what caught my attention. What did was a person standing, working about three feet away from the mirror. It may have been a girl or a boy, I wasn't entirely sure of that but they were _beautiful_. Whoever it was, their shirt was hanging low enough on their shoulders that I could just see the skin. My lord the skin looked like porcelain, or fine china, like the sisters at the orphanage used at Christmas. My eyes met the met the slight curve of the unknown's neck, I followed it up and was met with a shock of golden honey hair. My jaw just dropped at the site. Then just to make the torture worse, they went into the cabin._

"_NO", I hadn't realized that I had said it out loud, but because I had the person turned and I was ment with the bluest blue eyes that I had ever seen, it would even make the summer sky jealous, I was _**awestruck**


End file.
